


Twisted faith

by TheOneFan



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Tony Angst, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneFan/pseuds/TheOneFan
Summary: And it wasTony stark closes his eyes to sleep, he thinks for the last time doing so.
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 11





	Twisted faith

Twisted faith 

And It was 

Tony stark closes his eyes to sleep, he thinks this will be the last time doing so.

A bright light shows up and the man gains his consciousness back. Captain marvel, she introduces as they take off and go back home. The blue meanie took care of him as they see land for the first time in 23 days 

He sees pepper and he feels safe, he lost the kid and he couldn't do anything about it. Steve and tony agrued as usual as he passed out 

A couple of months later he and pepper got married. He always wanted to spend forever with her, he's been planning for this ever since he saw her in that dress, looking so beautiful. He knows he doesn't deserve her but pepper choose him and people can go fuck off if they say otherwise 

A year later his little baby morgan is born, how adorable that little princess is. He just wants to take care of her, this is his happy ending. With his family. 

Nothing could be better than this, a happy ending, the ones they mothers tell their children to bed. The ones that top with "and they lived happily ever after" as the book closes 

The one where everyone wanted to have but no one got 

He snapped out of his thoughts as he hears his daughter call him 

"Daddy! I built this tent!" 

Yes, morgan is 3 years old and she made a tiny tent- never mind. As it fell down and barely hit morgan, tony went to the rescue as he calmed his crying child down, carrying her and bouncing her up and down rubbing circles on her back 

The next day as morgan went to play outside she saw a tent two times the size of hers 

"Do you like it?" 

She hears her dad whisper behind her as she attacks him with a hug and she also hears her mom walk out the door 

"Told you she'd love it" 

They spent lunch out there with eath other 

A year later steve comes to visit him explaining about the time heist, which was ridiculus! He can't risk what he already has! But he does it anyway 

"I love you 3000" morgan says as she gets her kiss to bed 

He brags about how he got 3000 and pepper was below 6 to 9 hundred and his wife gives him a smile that he's seen alot and has loved 

This was his dream, a dream that he never thought he would have. 

He knows that she knows, for he can't keep anything from her 

"But will you be able to rest?" 

She asks and it hit him. He had to make sure everyone was okay 

"Oh god this is it isn't it? My borrowed time. This is the part where i die and leave my daughter? No, please" his eyes began to water as he tinkers in his lab. He breathes in and out calming himself 

He writes letters of his will 

He prepares everything for who will be the next tony stark, it's the kid. 

Even dead i am the hero 

Kind of arrogant but he has to make him smile somehow 

He records a little greeting incase of an untimely death, on his part. Not that every death is untimely "i love you 3000" he struggles to blurt out the words as he prepares for the battle of his life 

He sees his wife in the suit he made, she wore it! He thought of doing a little victory dance but this is not the time. They fought side by side and look at each other 

She knows. 

He gives her i'm sorry as he charges to thanos 

The doctor- who was by the way back along with peter, god the kid! Raised his finger this is the one chance to win. It has to be him. He takes a deep breath again as he charges one last time but not aiming at the mad titan but at the stones 

"I am in--" what the grape said was a blur as he took the power from the stones, one last comeback? He asks himself as he stared at the titan who he hated for a decade now 

"And i am ironman" he snaps 

They won 

He won 

Everything was blurrying out as he sees pepper 

"Hey Pep" he mutters his last words as he hears her saying you can rest now 

He will join his mom, edwin jarvis and his son j.a.r.v.i.s. 

He'd join yinsen and tell him how his life went 

He'll watch over everyone from above 

He'll watch morgan grow as a strong woman like her mom from above 

He closes his eyes for the last time thinking she will be there forever 

Till death do them apart right? 

But 

He opens his eyes, he's now back at that cave where he started. He looked at his chest as he sees the magnet connected to a car battery Everything was clear now, that was all a dream, a dream that everyone is okay. A dream that he wanted to be a reality. 

There was no vows exchanged, no rings attached. No child was born and most importantly no memories have been formed 

He dreams about pepper and having the perfect family, because it's her, it's always been her. 

He looks around for yinsen as raza walks in 

"Where is my jericho" he asks 

Tony took the opportunity to ask where yinsen was and they said there was no one to help him. 

It was all a hallucination. There was no yinsen, no arc reactor. No obadiah being iron monger, no pepper falling for him, no rhodes as war machine 

No thanos 

No avengers 

No peter 

His family didn't even exsisted 

15 years worth of dreams, nothing. 

"How- how long have i been here?" He asked raza as he replied with 15 years 

"You've been suplying us with the greatest weapons tony stark!" The man smiled as he left the room

Tony stark closes his eyes to sleep, he thinks this will be his last time doing so. 

And it was


End file.
